The invention relates to a fiber glass-reinforced plastic mast in the form of several fiber glass-reinforced pipes, which are at a distance from one another and braced relative to one another.
Aside from conical mast constructions, which are frequently manufactured by centrifugal methods, constructions similar to the known metal lattice masts, for which four fiber glass-reinforced plastic pipes, which form the edges of a straight prism, are joined together by struts, have also become known recently, for example, in antenna masts. Such braced fiber glass-reinforced plastic pipes are less expensive to manufacture and have a lesser area for attack by wind which makes it possible once again to reduce costs, since they are more slender and can be constructed from thinner pipes. Independently of the manner of bracing, such masts of braced fiber glass-reinforced plastic pipes are relatively susceptible to twisting and the lateral deflection in the antennas has also not yet been solved satisfactorily.